<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain and Name -Green by LNZetsumei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819662">Rain and Name -Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei'>LNZetsumei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond the curtains of Rainbows [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies literally, Gen, I wanna do smol them fluff for a change, they're so adorable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Waaiidd!” He tries, his small chubby hands grasping at the air at some direction in the living room where a small plush firetruck sits on the television shelf. “A…waaii!”</p><p>Gathering the small child in her arms, she stood up and walks over to the plush which Green immediately grab onto. “Waiaaa…” He looks up at her, holding the toy up. “Wwaaiid.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond the curtains of Rainbows [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain and Name -Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Aren’t you talkative today, Green.” His mother cooed, booping his nose in which Green squirmed to get away from. Green had just beginning to learn how to walk so he is currently on the carpeted floor, trying to stand up for the past hour.</p><p>He seemed motivated to do so after seeing that Red had been able to take a few steps about a week ago, it was nice to see Green and Red being so close to one another.</p><p>“W..wa…”</p><p>“Hm? What is it sweety?” She sat beside him and Green flops onto her lap in an untranslatable gibberish.</p><p>“Waaiidd!” He tries, his small chubby hands grasping at the air at some direction in the living room where a small plush firetruck sits on the television shelf. “A…waaii!”</p><p>Gathering the small child in her arms, she stood up and walks over to the plush which Green immediately grab onto. “Waiaaa…” He looks up at her, holding the toy up. “Wwaaiid.”</p><p>“Waaid?” She tilts her head, “Wa…id? We… hmm, Wed?”</p><p>Green shook his head, holding onto her shirt and pulling himself up, pushing the firetruck plush onto her face. “Weiid!”</p><p>“No no Green don’t do that.” She tries.</p><p>Green puffed his cheeks, “Wwed!”</p><p>“Wed…?” She looks at the firetruck that is now in her hand. “Wed…? Oh— Red! You mean Red?”</p><p>Green’s eyes glimmered and he returned into happily drooling and mumbling incoherent baby words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, yes? Oh dear, calm down, what is i— Green said Red’s name?!”</p><p>“Waaaa!!” Red cries, startled by his mother’s sudden loud voice just as he was about to take his nap.</p><p>“Oh no no no no, sorry sweety.” She comforted him, the phone pressed between her shoulder and cheek as she gently rock him back to sleep while walking back and forth. “Shhh... yes mama’s here.”</p><p>“<em>Ah sorry, was Red sleeping</em>?”</p><p>“Mhm, he’s calmed down now.” She sat down on the sofa. “But is it true that Green said Red’s name? That’s adorable, Green’s able to talk a little now, honestly they’re growing too fast…”</p><p>“<em>I’m sure of it~! He was even holding the plush firetruck you bought for him and was happy when I guessed right. He was like ‘weiddd!’-to. Do you think he misses Red?”</em></p><p>“Ah… that’s so cute. Seriously Green is a little angel. Hmm, you may be right. The weather’s outside so bad lately it’s hard to bring them out for walks. Red hasn’t been able to sleep without the pillow he picked with Green. Even now he’s clutching onto it. I think he misses Green too.”</p><p>“<em>They’re really like little angels huh… ahhh it’s so cute. The weather should let up in a few days, we can meet then. I’m sure they will be happy.”</em></p><p>“You’re right, lets do that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>